No longer in game
This article is about the history of Queville that is no longer a part of the game. This does not include graphics updates. Fordana Queville has had earlier incarnations. Some were named Queville, but they weren't Internet games. The earliest multiplayer online game was named Fordana. Queville replaced Fordana in 2008, but was still basically the same game. Parts of Fordana, and even early Queville, continue to be removed to make room for new additions: *The Fortress was removed from the Badlands to make room for PvP. *The weapon system has been changed and updated. See Magic#History, Combat#History, Range#History *The old game command system has been replaced by v10 technology to make the game run better. *Beta hats were repurposed, first as Mod hats, then as P2P hats. *Lumber Jill's Axe was a quest now replaced by Marvin's Chicken. Lumber Jack and Jill were removed, as well as Lumber Jill's special axe with a pink sharp edge that was a quest item. *Gem dust Not all of Fordana is gone. Queville is based on it, and many of the best parts will continue to stay around, or be made better. Late Fordana screenshots look very much like early Queville ones. Here is an early Queville world map, as used on the Location page, showing similarities to Fordana's map, including Tutorial Island, in the top left corner: Tutorial Tutorial Island, (shown in the top left corner of the above map,) was where new players started. NPCs would guide the players to learn mouse killing, fishing, cooking, mining and smithing. It was removed to make room for Living Darkness because it was found to keep too many players from actually starting to play. Living Darkness replaced, including Magic Island and the fan-named rectangular Joe's Island showing their relative positions to the Castle and Butler. Tutorial Island is not shown, but the mosquitoes are.]]Living Darkness replaced a large part of the map, including the Magic Guild, the mysterious Joe's Island, Tutorial Island, and the part of the Eastern sea with most of the mosquitoes. Items removed from Queville * Skye Nuts will soon be removed from the game. Items which have returned * Turkey meat was removed from the game for a while, replaced by Sewer Crawler meat, but reintroduced as a rare and a holiday item. * Silver coins were not in Queville until recently, though they may have been in Fordana. *Holiday items are typically rares that are not released often. They are not really removed from the game forever. They're seasonal. Category:History Category:Update Monsters Monsters come and go in Queville. Just because they are removed doesn't mean they won't be back. Many monsters that have been removed have been brought back: *The skunk moved from Zack's Mining Company to Swampville. *The fox, which had been removed earlier, replaced the skunk at the mining company. *Skeletons were removed from the game, but reappeared in Living Darkness with a new graphic. *Some of those listed at the end of the monster database were in Fordana, and removed from Queville, but others that were removed have since been reintroduced. Shark used to be a monster to fight for meat, but now is a fish to catch. See also *Graphics updates *Category:History * References Category:History Category:Update